


Scott's Apple Pie

by ak47stylegirl



Series: FabFiveFeb2020 [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: Scott loves apple pie...
Relationships: Scott & Apple Pie
Series: FabFiveFeb2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631203
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Scott's Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used 'apple'

Scott loves apples, Scott loves pies…but Scott doesn’t have time to make his precious apple pie himself, and Grandma can’t cook apple pie to save her life…

Well actually, her Apple pie could kill whoever was stupid enough to eat it, so it could save her life in theory…but he’s getting off point here…Bottom line is Grandma can’t cook apple pie, and that’s a problem, a big problem!

His only salvation was his brothers and…oh boy, just kill him now…

Alan just throws a pre-bought frozen apple pie into the oven and leaves it, almost burning it in the process. Where had he gone wrong with the kid? Apple pie was special, you can’t just buy a pre-bought pie! It was…it was unethical!

Why were pre-frozen Apple Pies even on the shopping list?!

Gordon wasn’t much better, but at least he didn’t use a frozen pie, he just used the canned apple pie filling and premade pie bases from the store. It was still an abomination of what pie was, especially if Gordon adds any of his special little extras, he shutters just thinking about it…

Then there’s Virgil, his best friend, his best bud…Virgil’s baking skills are…well…The fewer words said about it, the better. Let’s just say someone had to inherit Grandma’s cooking skills…

Now John, oh what wouldn’t he give to have John’s apple pie, even if John’s methods of making the pie were um…a bit unorthodox? Every little detail was taken into consideration, every action John took was calculated. There was no straying from the recipe with John unless he found a scientifically proven better way of doing it…

Word of advice, if John is baking, don’t try to help him because he will just confuse you with maths you don’t understand and probably will never understand. John’s pie never lasts long, it was first in, first served.

One of the benefits of being the oldest was that he could reserve a piece, and if you ate that piece? Run…


End file.
